


Paint Me A Star

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Eren, Artist Levi, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Photographer Jean, Writing Reqest, body painting, grad student eren, professor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: New to the area, first year grad student Eren Jeager is looking for something to both kill his boredom and line his pockets a bit before his job and classes start. When he moves into his apartment building a flyer on the bulletin board catches his eye. A fluorescent, lime green flyer offered a modeling job to a male over 21 years old who was alright with partial nudity. Not one to much care for being modest, Eren  called the number on the flyer and set out to make his first job. Things unfold rather quickly when he meets an interesting, metal studded photographer and an artist with a voice louder than he is tall. Only when Eren discovers the secret the artist is keeping does he discover he might have gotten more than he bargained for before his social life in Yletti University even began.





	Paint Me A Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animelover665577655](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover665577655/gifts).



> And here is an interesting little one shot. I'll admit I thought of smutting this one but I had so many other that actually requested I did smut it up so I was thankful for a break here. Just some little moment to make you think of what will happen with these boys. Thank you for the request, darling. I apologize for the late nature of it but I don't often do the requests in my inbox until I'm taking a break between big stories. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the momentary glimpse at this AU.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Maybe this would be fun. It looked like a fun experience and a decent way to earn some cash as well. Perhaps in the end it would even be something he could have a copy of for his own portfolio. Eren Jaeger was a transfer into the Visual Design & Fine Arts Master's program for the state college coming off a four year degree already. This city was new and much larger than the small town he called home. For now he just wanted to find something to kill his boredom and line his pockets a little bit. Once he passed by the apartment's bulletin board he couldn't let his eyes pass the neon lime page calling for a male model over the age of 21 years old for a project. Details weren't given on the nature of the project but he surmised that there wasn't much that they could put on a flyer.

After he unpacked and got settled in his apartment he decided to give the number a call. He spoke to man who seemed to know most of the details of the project and the fact that he needed to be alright with momentary nudity. Any day that Eren didn't have to wear pants was a good fucking day in his book. Being naked for the sake of art wasn't exactly a big deal to him as he'd modeled nude for an art class working on proportions of the human body. Momentary nudity wasn't going to be much of a problem for him so he agreed to the man's terms and was given the address to see if he would pass the initial examination. Of course they had to make sure his body was going to be what they wanted but he didn't exactly have any worries in that department. Taking good care of himself was second nature due to his elder sister's career as a nutritionist and pediatrician. The woman practically mothered him and his own mother did that enough but it had done enough to make sure that he ate right and worked out often.

Working out helped him work out stress and his art helped work out the rest of his emotion. His own art was mostly sculpting, modeling for his own creations, and special effects makeup. A degree in the things he loved just made him far more desirable and a job at a studio had already helped. Now he was more so focused on his portfolio and his work when the semester officially started. Until the classes started, in around five days, Eren wasn't doing much of anything. His new job had given him a few days to get everything moved and settled before putting him to work and that he was thankful for but he knew the hours wouldn't be much. Getting a job doing he something he loved for a couple of odd hours didn't honestly seem like a bad idea at all. At least, it didn't seem like a bad idea until he began.

Driving out to the middle of nowhere down back roads and dirt roads was not Eren's ideal place for a studio. Almost immediately he began to wonder if he wasn't driving out to get mutilated and murdered. In retrospect he began to wonder if that was why no one had taken the offer yet. Pulling up in front of a warehouse that looked as though it had fallen more into a state of disarray. Windows were shattered leaving only remnants of broken glass around, metal around the building had been rusted out, and the property itself looked as though it hadn't been maintained in a long while. Grass grew in variants of length and through the asphalt of the parking lot that now only cracked and crumbled away. From the looks of things it didnt seem like it was going to end up well for him.

Oh well. He'd already driven out and it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself so he cautiously approaching the warehouse doors. Hanging half off their hinges, Eren carefully pushed the door open to reveal an inside to the unfathomable. Inside lied plush carpeting, a rather posh waiting area in front of a small reception desk where behind lied a separate room and an expansive working area that already was being worked on. Paint was already thrown in front of a canvas though the bright purples, pinks, blues, and yellows began to throw his head through a loop. What did it more was the man who approached him. After adjusting the photography lighting a man of only an inch taller strode easily to the counter.

For a moment he fumbled around on the desk before flashing him a smile studded in metal. Above the center of his front teeth was the tell tale ball of a captive ring more than likely for a smiley piercing to go with his snakebites, medusa at his cupid's bow, and septum hoop. His right brow was pierced twice and his ears held more piercings than he could count from cartilage rings to the tapers in his lobes. Clearly judging by his black, torn jeans and red flannel over shirt over a white v-neck paired with white chuck taylors and a red beanie, the guy looked like he belonged with something artistic though he probably should have ventured for a tattoo parlor. The camera around his neck pointed to the fact he was the photographer and someone in charge.

Pushing back the longer tufts of flaxen hair from his face, to contrast the sharp pecan buzz beneath it, the man finally spoke "Eren, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Eren replied as he offered out his hand.

Shaking it firmly, the man then dropped it "Jean Kirschtein. You can call me J, I'm the photographer you'll be working with but L doesn't like me _'interrupting his process'_ so I'll be kinda in and out mostly, snapping a few photos here and there of the progress. Before you get started I need some information from you and I need you to sign a release form saying you agree to release your likeness for the photographs and all that legal shit."

"Wow, so he's like---"

"A professional? Yeah. L is one of the best body painters on this continent but, uh, I should warn you," Jean began with creased features.

 **"JEAN!** Get your magnet attractant ass back over here and move these damn lights! They're in my fucking way!" Came a shout from behind them.

Eren cringed at the booming voice and instinctively shrank back before being curious and trying to sneak a peak at it's owner "So, guess that's him?"

Nodding, Jean sighed "Yeah, that'd be him. Excuse me." Turning his head, Jean's voice began to shake what glass was left in the windows **"FUCK YOU, SHORT STACK!!** I'm busy with your damn model set up so move them yourself but if you fuck it up I'm billing you!!"

"Okay," Eren chuckled "well, there's that. He sounds, um, _great."_

Jean snickered "Great at being the smallest, yet somehow largest, pain in my ass. Now, I need your I.D. to make sure you're 21 or over, I need you to read over these forms, and I need you to strip. You can head to that door behind me on the left. There will be a robe for you. Get naked. We'll have something for you but I hope you don't have a problem with tight."

Eren arched a brow "Well, damn, alright." As Eren fished his wallet from his pocket he slid out his driver's licence and handed it to Jean who ran off to photocopy it. Jean's words worried him but he cautiously walked behind the counter and over to the bathroom. Once he stepped inside he was rather surprised with how nice it was to be in the shoddy warehouse but he supposed it had been redone for L's studio. The black tile and matching decor provided a rather elegant atmosphere which seemed to be at odd with how he actually felt in the environment. While he stripped down to his birthday suit, he took a moment to wonder if the artist would have any problem covering the dream catcher and totem tattoo down his side. His heritage was a proud thing and his mother always made sure to remind them of it so he got the tattoo for her and himself. He hoped it would be fine

As he pulled on the emerald satin robe, he tied the sash at his waist and stepped outside. Jean had returned to the front counter and awaited his return patiently. When he stepped back in front of the counter he read carefully over the paperwork in front of him. There wasn't anything in it aside from the details of the publication of the photos and that they may used in the creator's portfolio and allowing the model the rights to be credited in each photo used. He rather liked how well thought out and professional it all seemed so he reviewed it again and signed it. Jean took the paper and made sure to hand him a copy along with his I.D.

"Alright, now that you've signed your soul away to Satan, let's go meet the crackpot, shall we?" Jean gave him a worrying grin and waved a hand back behind them. Together, the two walked up to the wide span of canvas where a man knelt, and began to carefully spray the canvas in color. Eren watched him silently for a moment, watching the concentration etched in his absolutely beautiful, sharp, porcelain features. Steely blue irises focused so intently on the project in front of him and it was as if he hadn't even noticed them standing near him. His breathing was shallow and slow as he concentrated and Eren couldn't budge his eyes. Jet black hair was pulled back in a ponytail to reveal a perfectly neat, temple high undercut. He was absolutely stunning.

Jean, however, ruined it when he cleared his throat. Suddenly those gorgeous silvery blue eyes were meeting his own of turquoise and he found his breath vanishing. He was intense and his aura gave off a vibe of authority but he found himself enticed by that. He stood somewhere around eight inches shorter than himself, barely above five foot, but still managed to somehow intimidate him. Maybe it was the way he carried himself but Eren felt like this guy oozed his confidence and he liked it.

"So, you're my model. Take off the robe," he stated firmly. Obeying, Eren shrugged and pulled the tie at his waist dropping the smooth fabric from his shoulders. The robe fluttered to the ground, pooling around his ankles as he gave a turn with his hands out.

"Do I pass inspection?" Eren asked with a smirk.

The artist rolled his eyes "Think you do enough manscaping there....--"

"Eren," he finished as the man had drawled out the line waiting for an answer "and I think I do enough. I like my lines neat and my trail tidy. I don't get any complaints."

"Charming," he commented "but I don't need you naked. Only nearly so put these on. Your body is toned without being bulky, tanned skin, decent height, so overall not bad. Thanks for not fucking up, Jean."

Jean rolled his eyes "Whatever, Levi, just get started. I'll be back in a little while. Have fun, Eren, and don't worry about getting an overwhelming homicidal urge when working with this jackhole. It's part of his outer, prickly shell. Inside I'm sure he's all gooey and gross like the rest of us. Anyway, I'm out for now." Eren tried to retain his snicker as he lifted the pair of miniscule hotpants he'd just been handed. He supposed it was better than a stranger handling his junk but if he was honest he probably wouldn't mind if the artist, Levi, wanted to. Slipping into the sinfully tight pants that only reached the middle of his hip bone. He shot Levi a brow raise about it but he didn't seem too interested in the choice of outerwear. Instead he gestured for him to stand against the center of the wall.

"Against the center of the wall if you will but, first," while speaking he walked to the front desk and grabbed a container of petroleum jelly "we're gonna need to protect you a bit." Handing Eren the jar he smirked "Don't worry it's not going anywhere strange but I would suggest you get a decent smear at your inner thighs cause those things are gonna ride rather quickly and it won't be pleasant. Also, coat your finger nails so the paint won't stain them." Eren grimaced at the idea but agreed and began to dip his fingers into the gel and run a layer inside the pleather hotpants to ensure they wouldn't chafe when they inevitably rode up. His fingernails felt disgusting to have a layer on but he didn't want his nails painted so it was the better option. Eren was prepared by that point for whatever could possibly come to him even if it was going to be as strange as he believed it to be.

Unfortunately that train of thought didn't exactly have any passengers aboard. The primer he began to airbrush his body was cold and stretched over his skin providing an even covering for Levi to begin his work. At first he was confused by the colors he began to layer of his body but much like the wall he began to notice a pattern taking hold. For the wall it began when he started scraping off sections to reveal the fantastical scape beneath it all. Thousands of little stars dotted the scape and supernovae exploded in an off section while some planets were seen in the distance. He was becoming a part of the galaxies. In the back of his mind he couldn't wait to see how Levi would incorporate him into this magnificent piece of work. How he'd never seen this man's art before was astounding when he was clearly beyond the scope of talented.

Jean popped in to take some photos of the process around the end of the first hour which only resulted in his feet, shins, and knees being airbrushed onto with the basic level of work. Levi groaned and stopped his work so that Jean could get a better shot without him in the way. To Eren, it appeared as though the two, while at odds, were rather close. Each of them had a smile when the other wasn't looking and he could sense their work relationship was shown through their insult based humor and ridicule. He had his own friends of that nature so he quite understood it. When Jean finished he was left to hear a momentary bickering and then it was once again quiet. Sure, it was a little awkward as Levi worked his way up his thighs but he tried to ignore it. The man was devastatingly handsome in a paint splattered v-neck and jeans and he kept inching closer to his dick. Sue him.

He did find the idea a little exciting and it seemed Levi had noticed as he glanced up with a devilish smirk "Look, I know I'm feeling you up but, please, restrain yourself. Not getting laid frequently or something? Doesn't seem like a problem you'd have. Young, tall, not too bad on the eyes at all, but just try to keep that imagination at bay."

Eren cleared his throat at the compliment "Sorry, just, the last time I had a hot guy this close to my junk I was drunk and in my final year of Wollemi University."

Levi stopped his actions "You're a grad student then?"

Nodding, Eren found it strange that was the part he focused on "Yeah, first year on Yletti State Master's program in Visual Design and Fine Arts."

 _"Oh?"_ He chuckled warmly, sending a flutter to Eren's chest "Is that so? Well then we'll be seeing _more_ of each other." When Levi returned to his work without speaking again or offering any clarity on his words he assumed that was all there was to be said. He assumed wrong when Levi shot him a wink "And thanks, by the way, but you're a little young to be calling me attractive I think."

Befuddled, Eren asked "Why's that? I'm 24 almost 25. I started college kinda late."

"And I'm 31," Levi stated flatly as Eren's eyes widened in pure shock. There was no way in hell that he was over his own age! Levi had such frail features and maybe it was his stature and lithe frame but the man had to bathe in the blood of virgins. Eren was beyond floored at the thought.

"There's no way in holy hell," Eren responded. "You don't even look _my_ age. Your work is breathtaking and I've only seen what you can do on canvas but I guess the only thing that shows your age is the experience in your work."

"Glad you like it," Levi smiled proudly "but I promise I'm 31. I turn 32 in December. Have you modeled before, Eren?"

"Once or twice with some friends or when I need to showcase my own work," he answered while trying to refrain from getting any enjoyment over Levi painting on the hotpants.

Levi sighed with contentment "Well it shows. You're a good model. Maybe I'll invite you back if you're ever up for it. What exactly have you modeled of your own?"

Eren's eyes glittered at the thought of getting to see him again "Absolutely. I wouldn't mind. You don't seem horrible to anyone but Jean. As for my work, it was mostly cowls and prosthetics. I do special effects makeup and sculpt a bit."

Raising his brows, Levi was a bit intrigued "Oh? That's interesting. Then you know a thing or two about airbrush body painting and Jean is just a fucking metal mouthed cry baby."

"Only a little bit, I'm not that great with it. I prefer old school," Eren chuckled as he listened to Levi's comment on Jean.

"I see," he responded before he sighed "and _please,_ control your excitement or I'll start thinking you're enjoying this far too much."

Eren cringed "Sorry, reflexes. Don't tell me if the roles were reversed you wouldn't be in the least turned on with someone fumbling and fondling their way up your body."

"Oh, I probably would be but if I was that interested in the person painting me I'd just kiss them already and make the tension go away so I could focus," Levi shrugged.

"Invitation accepted," Eren commented as Levi began to inch up his hips. Taking that as an invitation, Eren jerked him flush to his chest careful to avoid any paint, bent, and pressed his lips to Levi's. From the couple things he'd said he had a feeling he batted for the home team as Eren did. The second Eren felt Levi give into the kiss, he rushed to deepen it. Allowing his fingers to brush against his freshly buzzed undercut, Eren took control and left him with little breath. When he backed up, Levi ran a thumb over his lip and shrugged before returning to his work. Something about the spark in his eyes when he met Eren's gaze sent a shiver down his spine.

Levi glanced up with a smirk "While that was rather nice, as I love spontaneous men, that would have better if you hadn't just madeout with your modern art professor, Eren." Eyes now widened in only horror, Eren stared at the man in front of him and could only pray that he was fucking with him. Maybe he was saying that to scare him. It could just be something to make him laugh and stop getting aroused every time his fingers grazed him. However, Levi had said he would be seeing him again on campus so if he was right, Eren was in for absolute hell

_"Wha--"_

He didn't get the word out of his mouth before Levi formally introduced himself "My name is Levi Ackerman and I'm the professor of Modern Art and Literacy in room 1349 of the Windsor hall. My office hours are Monday, Wednesday, Friday, from 3pm to 6:30pm and Tuesday from 9am to 11am. Thursday morning I spend painting in here. I teach classes mostly but I also own an art gallery downtown. Welcome to Yletti University, Eren."

"Fucking hell," Eren groaned as he recalled the name 'L.Ackerman' on his schedule "I just _kissed_ my professor....oh my god, I've been _naked_ in front of my professor.... I have your class Monday at noon."

"Then I'll look forward to it," he grinned toothily "but, Eren, Jean is my assistant and he's a fourth year grad student. You'll see him too. As for kissing me, being naked in front of me, and telling me I'm hot? Well, you're a grad student so the relationship isn't so taboo even if you did more than kiss me. And technically, classes haven't started yet. I can get away with meeting you before then if the board ever found out."

"Are you saying you want me to?" Eren asked.

Levi placed a kiss to his throat "I'm saying lets finish this and see where it leads. You're going to be my big bang in this universe so later we can see if you live up to that in _this_  moment. Just make sure you last longer, hmm?" Eren immediately felt a little empowered. A professor had easily returned his come ons and even issued him a challenge. He'd be crazy not to take it so he made sure the second Jean got his photos and Levi finished his painting that Levi was the one to help him into the shower to get it, and him, off.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632314) by [SimplyTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere)




End file.
